


Downfalls and High Points

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [21]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki did not mind the snow; in fact, he was more than content to enjoy winter-time and what it encompassed... were it not for the ice. The ice was his damned mortal enemy. He wasn't <i>entirely </i>the most coordinated person. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>From a Tumblr prompt: I slipped on ice outside your house and you ran out barefoot to help me quick let's get inside under a blanket</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfalls and High Points

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found [here](http://blakesmilitia.tumblr.com/post/133627477715)
> 
> I was missing writing DouWata, because I was rewatching xxxHolic again. Writer's block is really kicking my arse, the anxiety of the holidays appears to be getting to me, and I've been busy with CLAMP Secret Santa. I have plenty of excuses; I hope some of them are applicable. xD
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

Watanuki did not mind the snow; in fact, he was more than content to enjoy winter-time and what it encompassed... were it not for the _ice_. The ice was his damned mortal enemy. He wasn't _entirely_ the most coordinated person. You would think, after all the running and dodging he'd had to do during his whole life, he'd be a little better at managing his own two feet but nope.

So, combine clumsiness and ice and Watanuki _hated_ that bit of winter.

But the snow was nice. He still liked the snow, and he didn't mind the cold too much, and it gave him an excuse to make mittens and scarves for himself and Himawari and Yuuko and Kohane and Maru and Moro and Mokona (and that dumb jerk, Doumeki).

He stood outside Doumeki's temple, stomping the snow from his boots. They were meant to be on... on... on a... _date_. Watanuki scowled. He hated that term. He hated that Doumeki asked him on a date. He hated that he said _yes_. He hated that he actually _liked_ the dumb jock like that. He hated him as a friend but he was... he was... _actuallyagoodboyfriend._

Which begged the question: how can you hate everything about someone and still manage to maybe sort of love them?

Watanuki didn't know the answer. He didn't _care_ , either. It made his head hurt to think about, so he just did what felt natural. Which meant grumbling as he stomped his way up the temple pathway.

Stomping, until he slipped.

On _black ice_ , damn it!

He went down like a sack of potatoes, feet flying out from under him and he landed hard on his butt, crying out as he did. The snow was freezing beneath him, cold seeping into his pants. At least he had his mittens on, he thought grumpily, as he pressed his hands against the walkway to push himself back up.

He slipped again, hands flying out from under him this time.

He hated the ice!

"Watanuki."

Watanuki hadn't even heard the door open, but there was Doumeki, only wearing a sweater and sweatpants and his hand was extended to him. And he wasn't wearing shoes.

He wasn't wearing shoes?!

"Doumeki, you idiot! You're only wearing socks!!"

"I forgot my shoes." Doumeki didn't move, hand still outstretched. "Saw you fall."

Watanuki growled, although he grabbed ahold of Doumeki's hand and allowed him to help him carefully back to his feet. "Get inside, you-!" He didn't even have a suitable word for how stupid he was. Running outside like an idiot just because Watanuki had slipped on the ice. How-how-how... _irresponsible!_

( _How adorable._ )

Huffing, Watanuki didn't let go of Doumeki's hand and instead dragged him back through the doors of the temple. "You really are an idiot. You're already shivering!"

"So are you," Doumeki replied bluntly.

"Yeah, but I walked here and it's cold! You put your big toe on some snow and that's all it took!" Everybody knew that if your feet were cold, you were cold all over, though, which made this all the more stupid; not grabbing a coat was one thing, not stepping into shoes was another. "Come on, take those socks off, don't just stand there, you big dumb lug!"

Doumeki did, all of stepping on the toes to pull them off without even needing to stoop to take them off. "Happy?" he intoned, nudging them over next to their shoes.

"Not really, no." Watanuki huffed and threw off his coat. "It's cold, I'm cold, you're cold. I fell in the snow and you walked barefoot into it. This is great. Don't you know how to shovel your walkways??"

Doumeki shrugged. "It's been snowing a lot, quickly. Come on." Now it was Doumeki's turn to tug on Watanuki's hand and, with a tiny grumble about it, Watanuki let himself be led down the hallway.

"What are we doing, Doumeki?"

"Cold."

"Yes, it's cold! You think I don't know that?!" Watanuki grumbled and flexed his fingers in his mittens, wanting to shake his fist in Doumeki's face and resisting. "All of this could have been prevented if you had- wait, what are you doing??"

"It's a blanket." Doumeki had pulled a blanket free of the cupboard. And was wrapping it around their shoulders.

"I can see it's a blanket, ah." Watanuki grabbed the corner of it as it started to fall off. "But what..."

"It's cold," Doumeki repeated, reaching down to tug Watanuki's mittens off. He curled his fingers around Watanuki's again, this time warm skin against cold skin, and Watanuki shivered and smiled to himself at the same time.

"So we're gonna huddle under a blanket?" he muttered.

"Yeah."

"Doumeki, that's-!" _Actually not a horrible idea._ "If you hadn't-!" _You're the one who fell on the ice in the first place._ "I'm just-!" _Cold and really do want to cuddle with you, okay?_

Thus was how he ended up curled up next to Doumeki beneath a heavy blanket as the man pulled him close, arm wrapped around Watanuki's shoulders.

"... You're so pushy," Watanuki muttered.

"Mm." Doumeki pressed his bare feet against Watanuki's leg.

" _Agh!_ " Watanuki swatted at him. "Stop it! Do it again and I won't cook for you for a week!"

"Hm." And while Doumeki may have _sounded_ like he was thinking about it, Watanuki knew that he actually _wouldn't_ , so the bespectled teen settled comfortably back against Doumeki's side. "So rude, Doumeki. Stupid Doumeki," he grumbled.

"Yeah. I love you, too."

"Don't say stuff like that out loud!!!"

Doumeki smiled.

"Don't smile like that, either!!"

Doumeki tightened his grip around Watanuki and hauled him against his chest.

"Wah- what- what are you doing??"

"Getting warm."

"That's what the blanket is for... you jerk!"

And yet, heedless of the blanket, Doumeki didn't let go of Watanuki and Watanuki didn't move away from his chest, and if he complained, well. Maybe Doumeki could say those three little words. Watanuki wasn't quite as able yet. Still, through the complaints and the bento and clutching at Doumeki's shirt beneath the blanket, he said it without needing to say it at all.

 


End file.
